gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaver
A Reaver is a large flying creature utilized by the Locust Horde as a gunship and a transport. :P Background The Reaver's body structure and function are complex, especially in the matters of how it is able to fly. The Reaver's raptor-like head is small in comparison to its large body, which is tough with several tentacles in the back which probably act as the Reaver's flying limbs. There are also two small, hook-shaped limbs on the Reaver's "belly" that appear to be vestigial, though they may help the Reaver cling onto objects for easier landing. How the Reavers fly is unknown. The tentacles are powerful, and Reavers can attack with them as well. Reavers serve as flying vehicles for other Locust, deployed to launch quick, bloody raids against the humans and reinforce faltering Locust attacks or defensive lines. The creature has two seats: one for the pilot and one gunner, the latter being either a standard Drone or a more threatening Theron guard. Reavers have little or no armor, but they have tough skin, making them difficult to kill, but not impossible. Shooting the pilots does not kill the Reaver, but it will affect their attacks in Gears of War 2. The easiest method of killing a Reaver in Gears of War is with either the Torque Bow or Chain Gun, but in Gears of War 2, where they have new battle tactics, a player can wait behind cover until it raises it's arm, and dive out of the way when it tries to hit you, now that it's "arm" is stuck run under it and open fire on its exposed underbelly. Gears of War In Gears of War, Reavers do not appear often. They appear briefly in the Act 2 chapter Knock Knock, although the player cannot interact with them. Their primary appearance is in Act 5: Desperation, where there is a point where Marcus and Dom must fend off a number of flying Reavers from the Tyro Pillar with primarily Chain Guns and/or Torque Bows, and then later a King Raven will fend off Reavers while Marcus and Dom fight RAAM. Gears of War 2 In Gears of War 2 Reavers combat capability has been greatly expanded. In addition to attacking from the sky, they also land and use their tentacles as legs, turning them into formidable combat walkers. While on the ground they can use a saddle-mounted rocket launcher in addition to their standard machine gun. They can also use melee attacks, such as lashing out with their tentacles and are able to use a powerful bite attack due to the addition of large, sharp tusks protruding from their lower jaws. Reavers can be killed by any gunfire in Gears of War 2, but because of their tough skin, it takes a good amount of ammo to kill one. Worth noting is Reavers can be chainsawed. If standing under one near the red part of their stomach, the player can raise their chainsaw over their head and slice at it. This attack does unknown damage and does not yield a one-hit kill, but the pilots will be killed. When a Reaver dies in Gears of War 2, they collapse and then explode. In the game, there is also a point where Delta Squad commandeers Reavers and uses them. Hydra A unique subspecies of the Reaver is a mysterious Hydra seen in the ending cutscene of Gears of War and during Gears of War 2. It's general body shape and ability to fly is similar to that of the regular Reaver. However, this species of Reaver has a helmet that makes its head similar to a rhinoceros beetle's and has a large mounted weapon on top. This information was used to name it the 'Rhino Reaver' , but it's true name was revealed in a boss fight in Gears of War 2. Trivia * Reavers are actually seen very early in the game in the Act 1 chapter, Knock Knock. Simply walk to the giant Emergence Hole down the street from the location in front of the House of Sovereigns stairway and you will be told that there is a point of interest. While holding the 'Y' button, you will see a couple of Reavers will land and fly away in the distance. The resulting force also causes the cars near the hole to fall into it. * Also revealed, like many weapons, the Reaver has several lights on their saddle and helmet that will become blue or red, in relation to the pilot's affiliation. * When the Reavers are on the ground and used as combat walkers, the saddle mounted rocket launcher will still fire even if both pilots have been killed. Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures